


Darling Monster

by notyourearthlogic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourearthlogic/pseuds/notyourearthlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it turns out that it is not what you have been told about the Winter Soldier that’s important, it’s what you haven’t been told. (References latest Winter Soldier trailer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which trailer I've been obsessing over.

Darling Monster

He’s fast. Strong. Got a metal arm.

What more do you need to know about a monster than the means of its identification, the sum of its parts?

Except.

Monsters are not supposed to look weary and they’re definitely not supposed to look part human and beloved. Monsters don’t bring you to your knees shaking with denial, with a marrow deep tug of I know you.

(I thought I knew a man like you once.)

-

Keep both eyes open, reassess.

Someone here is lying.

Everyone here is lying. They don’t know how to do anything else.

-

So it turns out that it is not what you have been told about the Winter Soldier that’s important, it’s what you haven’t been told.

There was a room, Natasha tells you eventually. It might have been red like the inside of a mouth. It chewed people up and spat them back out and their skin was still reasonably intact but everything was broken or missing and sewn back up wrong underneath.

This is a cautionary tale.

A weapon isn’t disarmed with kindness or good intentions.

-

The price of freedom is high. What are you willing to pay Steve Rogers?

Fury’s life? SHIELD? The soul of your best friend and brother which may or may not exist anymore?

Decide quick. The Winter Soldier may not enjoy killing you but he’s forgotten how to hesitate.


End file.
